beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Blue Bird Sings
|season=2 |number=14 |image=File:When the Blue Bird Sings title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=March 31, 1989 |teleplay=Robert John Guttke George R.R. Martin |story=Robert John Guttke |director=Victor Lobl |previous=Arabesque |next=The Watcher }} "When the Blue Bird Sings" is the fourteenth episode of the 2nd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot An eccentric young artist calling himself Kristopher keeps appearing in Catherine's life after meeting her in a bookstore – including near a tunnel entrance where he sees Vincent. Believing he faked his own death to advance his previously obscure works, Catherine tracks his paintings to a warehouse where Vincent joins her, but Kristopher vanishes after showing them the rest of his works. After Catherine arranges a successful show at a gallery, the gallery owner presents her with a wrapped painting that has her name on it – an oil painting Kristopher did of her and Vincent. When Vincent notices the paint completely dry, which takes years for oil paints, the air of mystery deepens. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Franc Luz as Kristopher *David Greenlee as Mouse *Beah Richards as Narcissa *Terri Hanauer as Jenny Aronson *William De Acutis as Gallery Owner *Severn Darden as Mr. Smythe *Carolyn Finney as Rita Escobar *Tory Polone as Art Student *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Victor Lobl *Teleplay by Robert John Guttke and George R.R. Martin *Story by Robert John Guttke *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Craig Ridenour *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Joseph E. Hubbard *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Gregor Punchatz - Special Makeup Effects Artist Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Joseph J. Kontra - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Lori Slomka - Music Editor Other Crew *Patience Thoreson - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520539/ When the Blue Bird Sings] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes